Cuddle Me?
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Tanpa kedatangan Minho sekali pun, bagi Newt hari ini sudah cukup buruk.


**.**

 **Maze Runner Trilogy – James Dashner**

 **.**

 **Cuddle Me?**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Saya mendapat keuntungan berupa kepuasan batin, dan sarana penyaluran ide gila dalam kepala saya atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

 **.**

" _Di saat engkau lelah, bersandarlah di bahu ternyaman ini."_

 _(Lyla – Dengan Hati)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini hari yang buruk. Newt pastikan hari ini akan tercatat dalam buku biografinya nanti sebagai sejarah paling pelik dalam kehidupannya. Newt memulainya dengan acara bangun kesiangan. Lalu pipa air yang tiba-tiba macet saat dia sedang mandi. Selanjutnya, mesin mobilnya mogok, membuatnya terpaksa naik angkutan umum dan berdesakan dengan banyak orang. Alby—atasannya—sedang dalam keadaan _mood_ yang tidak bagus, alhasil Newt turut jadi korban semburan panasnya. Dan seolah itu belum cukup, petangnya Newt terpaksa berlari sepanjang dua ratus meter demi mengejar waktu agar tidak terlambat dari waktu yang dijanjikan untuk bertemu dengan Thomas. Berlari sampai napas terengah-engah dan rambut lepek tidak karuan hanya untuk mendengar pernyataan sialan pemuda bermanik coklat itu yang meminta putus.

" _Holly shit_!"

Newt meneguk minuman berwarna merah di gelasnya dengan dongkol. Begitu cairan itu sampai ke tenggorokannya, tajam alkohol langsung menusuk kepala. Newt mengernyitkan alis. Menatap gelas di tangannya sambil menyipit tajam. _Hell_ , alkohol memang tidak untuk diminum.

Wajah pemuda pirang itu sudah bersemu merah meski alkohol di gelasnya bahkan baru habis setengah. Dia memang terlalu sensitive terhadap alkohol. Cukup satu gelas untuk membuatnya mabuk. Newt meletakkan kembali gelasnya di atas meja. Jemarinya memijat pelipisnya, berharap bisa mengusir vertigo yang menyerang tanpa henti. Lidahnya terasa pahit—hampir mati rasa. Matanya pedih—tapi Newt tidak akan menangis, itu memalukan. Rongga dadanya terasa baru disobek paksa, lalu jantungnya dicabut dari tempatnya. Tak ada yang lebih memilukan ketimbang diajak bertemu oleh kekasihmu yang sudah membawa kekasih baru, lalu meminta putus dengan mengatakan bahwa dia jauh lebih mencintai kekasih barunya dibandingkan dirimu.

"Tommy berengsek!" Newt mengumpat kesal. Mengabaikan pengunjung lain yang menoleh ke arahnya sambil memandangya tak suka. Terserah, Newt tidak peduli. Dunia ini bebas untuk orang patah hati.

Begitu banyak hal buruk yang menimpanya sampai hari ini. Tapi Newt yakin pertemuannya dengan Thomas adalah yang paling buruk. Pasti tak ada yang lebih buruk dari dicampakkan di depan kekasih barunya kekasihmu sendiri—

"Halo,"

—Koreksi. Masih ada yang jauh lebih buruk.

Newt mendongakkan kepala. Meski sebenarnya tanpa melihat pun, dia sudah tahu pasti siapa pemilik suara _barritone_ itu.

"Minho," Desis Newt sinis. Mengapa di saat situasi begini orang Asia itu yang mesti muncul di hadapannya sih?

"Newt." Minho memasang senyum sarkastis iseng dan sok keren. Tampak kilat-kilat jail di kedua mata sipitnya. Newt tahu betul tipikal menyebalkan sejenis Minho ini adalah orang yang jago membuat situasi menjadi jauh lebih buruk. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Minho menunjuk kursi di samping Newt, meminta persetujuan.

Newt menatap wajah Minho, turun terus hingga ke kakinya, naik kembali sampai ke ujung rambutnya, dan kembali lagi ke sepasang mata sipitnya. "Sekali pun aku menolak, kau pasti akan tetap duduk di sini, bukan?"

Retorisme yang terlontar begitu ketus itu membuat Minho tertawa. Pemuda berdarah Asia itu mengakui prediksi Newt memang cukup akurat. Dia segera mengabil posisi duduk nyaman di samping si pirang.

Minho mengamati wajah Newt dengan seksama, merah akibat mabuk warna pipinya, bibir tipis yang menggumamkan segala sesuatu dengan tidak jelas—merancau, sorot mata dari sepasang netra karamel yang tampak marah bercampur terluka. Semua itu terlalu mustahil untuk luput dari mata tajam seorang Minho.

"Sedang apa kau sendirian di sini?"

Newt menoleh ke arah Minho dengan kepala miring karena terasa berat. Sekarang dia harus mulai berkonsentrasi untuk mencerna pertanyaan Minho, lalu memikirkan jawabannya matang-matang. Jika tidak, dia bisa kelepasan menjabarkan semua yang dialaminya hari ini dan memberikan Minho dongeng gratis. Newt membuka mulutnya, bersiap menjawab—

"Patah hati?"

—tapi bahkan Minho tidak memberinya kesempatan. Membidiknya telak tanpa basa-basi.

Newt mendengus gusar. "Bukan urusanmu." Sahutnya ketus, lalu memalingkan wajah.

Satu alis Minho terangkat tinggi. Jika prediksinya tepat, kali ini sepertinya Newt bukan hanya bertengkar kecil dengan Tommy kesayangannya itu. Minho memang beberapa kali mendapati Newt dalam keadaan kacau jika sedang bertengkar dengan pemuda bersurai coklat gelap itu. Newt mudah ditebak. Jika ada masalah, si pirang pasti akan berdiam diri di bar sampai lewat dari jam sepuluh malam. Duduk sendirian, dengan aura abu-abu berselimut di sekitarnya. Tapi kali ini lain, Minho menduga kali ini lebih dari sekadar bertengkar. Putus? Semoga.

"Kalian putus?"

Newt berdecak sebal. Tidak bisakah orang Asia ini peka pada perasaan orang lain? Newt kembali menatap mata sipit Minho; tajam dan galak. Tapi dia tak yakin mampu menakuti Minho dalam keadaan setengah mabuk begini. "Ya, kami putus. Dia berselingkuh, dan mencampakkanku. Kau puas sekarang?"

Ada jeda cukup panjang setelahnya. Newt berpikir barangkali Minho sedang merasa bersalah padanya.

"Oh, wow! Hebat. Aku harus merayakannya."

Lagi, prediksi Newt melenceng. Minho memasang wajah berseri-seri seolah baru menang lotre. Newt membuang napas kesal. Biasa-bisanya ada orang sejenis Minho di dunia ini—tidak berperikemanusiaan.

"Hubungi aku kalau-kalau kau butuh tenaga untuk menghajarnya."

Dug!

Kepala Newt sukses mendarat dengan hantaman keras di atas meja.

"Akh!" Newt refleks mengeluarkan suara rintihan tertahan. Lain kali ingatkan Newt bahwa kata-kata Minho selalu berada di luar ekspetasinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baik-baik saja bagaimana? Jelas-jelas kepala Newt baru saja terbentur kerasnya meja. Pertanyaan bodoh, pikir Newt. Pemuda pirang itu mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menguatkan diri untuk bertemu pandang langsung dengan Minho. Memberi anggukan kecil, dan isyarat dengan tangan bahwa Minho tidak perlu memasang wajah khawatir bodoh seperti itu.

"Kepalamu baik-baik saja?"

 _Pusing_ —dan Newt tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyuarakannya.

Minho mengangguk kecil. Matanya bergerak mengamati si pirang secara keseluruhan. Minho tahu Newt sudah setengah mabuk saat ini. Minho menatap lurus ke sepasang mata karamel milik Newt.

"Kau mau pinjam bahuku untuk bersandar?"

"Uh?" Newt mengernyitkan alis.

Minho memasang senyum jail. "Aku buka rental bahu, kau berminat?"

Newt mendengus.

"Aku serius. Aku buka rental bahu dengan tarif sepuluh dollar untuk satu jamnya."

"Kau pasti mabuk."

"Dan cukup dua dollar untuk dua jam." Minho mengedipkan mata jail. "Mau coba?"

Newt mau tak mau tertawa menanggapinya. Rental bahu? Sepuluh dollar untuk satu jam, dan dua dollar untuk dua jam? _Well_ , terkadang selera humor Minho bagus juga. Newt menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat, satu senyum menukik di bibir tipis Newt.

"Kedengarannya menarik." Selera humornya mendadak naik. Entah karena Minho, entah kerana mabuk.

"Tentu saja." Minho sepakat. Matanya mengerling jenaka menatap Newt. "Dan khusus untukmu, Newton—gratis jika kau rental seumur hidup."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: Ada yang mau rental bahu sama Aiko? :v Wkwkwk, makasih buat Den-kun yang sudah mencetuskan dan menawarkan 'Rental Bahu' ketika Aiko pusing di kelas XD

Makasih buat yang udah terlanjur baca, maaf kalau malah OOC dan nggak jelas begini, tehe :'D

Terakhir, sini rental bahu—Eh, salah. _Rewiew_ , _please_? *grin*


End file.
